Avatar: the last Airbender oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Avatar: the last Airbender, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. When fire and earth mixes

When fire and earth mixes

"Damn it Sparky harder! You call this fucking?" Toph goaded digging her fingers into Zuko's beds headrest as he thrust into her from behind with everything he had smirking as she felt his muscles tense knowing that her words were hitting hard, tightening his grip on Toph's slender waist Zuko forced himself to go even faster and harder into her ignoring the burn in his overworked hips

(Earlier that day)

The air in the throne room was deafeningly quiet aside from the constant tapping noise on Zuko's fingers rapping against the arm rests of his throne, the guards spanning the length of the room stood in perfect formation completely still as if scared to move as Zuko let out a weary sigh "ok, who's next?" he asked his uncle who sat by his side on a smaller seat next to his throne

Unfurling a scroll and dipping his quill into the inkpot that rested on his leg Iroh went through the many crossed out names on the scroll finding none left uncrossed "I'm afraid that was all of them my boy, looks like we'll have to try again another day"

Ever since Mai had left him the subject of Zuko's next in line was suddenly brought up as a major issue and before he knew it suitors from his own Kingdom and the countries surrounding it were lining up in hopes to take the seat of the Fire Lord's wife, normally the tradition was that only a woman from the Fire Nation could marry into its royalty but since Mai left leaving Zuko unwilling to find another partner it was made open to woman from the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom to try to win Zuko's favour

Both happy that the ordeal was over for now and dreading the concept that he would have to go through it again and again until he found a suitable bride Zuko was about to announce his leave when the guard at the door stated that a late comer had just arrived making the Fire Lord groan as he sat back down "show her in" he instructed expecting another overdressed and made up upper classed girl to be brought in expecting to be accepted immediately because her father had money

When the door was opened and the girl was let in Zuko honestly did a double take on her too surprised to believe what he was seeing the first time he looked at her, the girl was tiny barely standing over five feet tall with pristine porcelain skin, whilst small she wasn't flat though having curves in all the right places with the perfect sized bust, not too big to the point that she looked like she would topple over but not too small to be hidden by her clothing, as for her clothing she wore simple and practical a tight green top and green pants that hugged her powerful looking legs whilst her feet were completely bare, she wore the majority of her jet black hair in a tight bun whilst letting the rest hang along her shoulders and her face was completely devoid of make-up unlike the dozens of other suitors he had that day, the features he noticed the most about her though was her wide near arrogant grin and her faded green eyes "Toph?" he gasped as the young Earth Bender casually made her way over to him

"Hey Sparky, long time no see, well I've never seen you but whatever" Toph replied hopping up to use Zuko's arm rest as a seat whilst resting her feet on his legs making several guards gasp at her over casual attitude towards royalty, hero of the hundred years war or not they had expected her to still be as courteous as everyone else

"Damn it, why am I not surprised that you pick a time like this to drop in unannounced?" Zuko groaned rubbing his temples "this is kind of a really bad time Toph; I have to find a suitable…"

"Wife, yeah I know" Toph interrupted him with a cheeky grin

"And you still decided to drop by now?"

"This isn't friendly visit, I'm here to apply"

"…Say what?" Zuko gawked staring in surprise as Toph hopped off of his seat to stand in front of him "you're joking right?"

"Nope, come on Princess you know I'm the perfect candidate for marriage, we've known each other for years which is already better than marrying some girl you've just met, I know you're still sore about how you look with your scar and all so me being blind gets rid of that problem, since I'm from the Earth Kingdom you know I've got at least a hundred years left in me and I'm fertile as hell so that covers your need for heirs" Toph explained counting off each point with her fingers "and finally you know no assassin is going to be able to take me so think about how much you'll save on bodyguard fees"

Zuko just blinked blankly staring at Toph for a few seconds "this is a joke right? You can't be serious, you're never serious"

"Nope, I'm completely serious, come on Iroh even you know I'm the best choice for Sparky" Toph responded turning to Iroh

Iroh tugged at his collar as Zuko cast a judging glance at him "you have to admit she has some very good points Zuko, I honestly can see why Toph would be a better match for you over the others that have tried to earn your favour"

Staring at Iroh for a few moments Zuko let out a heavy breath before rising to his feet "I've had enough for the day, I'm going to bed, as always you're free to stay as long as you please Toph" the Fire Lord stated turning to Iroh "make sure Toph gets a room with good access to the training grounds, she likes to practice before bed" he instructed before striding out of the room heading towards his sleeping quarters

Iroh let out an uneasy breath as the doors to the throne room slammed closed "I'm sorry about Zuko's behaviour, it's been a long day for him and he's still hurting from when Mai left" he explained as he led Toph out of the throne room and down the hallway to the guest bedrooms "he knows that he needs to marry so that there will be an heir to his throne but he is also a believer in marrying out of love which is deemed unimportant by most nobles and those of royalty so deciding on his future bride out of many he has never even met before weighs heavily on him"

"I know what you mean" Toph replied "I made the mistake of visiting my parents last year only to find a line of suitors half a mile long that they had set up for when I 'got my act together' and came home, is it so wrong to them that when I eventually do settle down I want it to be with someone I actually care about? I quite like the idea of waking up and not cringing at whoever is sleeping next to me"

"So you came here when you heard of the suitors fighting for my nephew's approval"

"Yep, waited half a day in that damn line, was hoping Sparky would at least be happy to see me"

"Don't worry I'm sure he was very happy to see you, he just knows he has to take this very seriously, choosing a stranger to spend the rest of his life with is very difficult for him"

"And here I was thinking me offering to fill that spot would make it a lot easier for him" Toph laughed dryly as Iroh led her to her room for the night "I've never been this far into the guest area before, isn't this right next to Sparky's room?"

Iroh gave a knowing laugh at the blind bandit's question "you're not the only one who thinks you're the best fit to be my nephew's bride, here take this and go to Zuko's room in about an hour, I know you'll be able to convince him to accept your proposition" he said reaching into his robes pulling out the key to Zuko's room placing it in Toph's hands "I look forward to becoming your uncle-in-law"

"Don't worry, soon enough you're going to have the most badass niece ever" Toph replied making Iroh laugh warmly as he bid her goodnight leaving her to get ready in her room

Just a few rooms away Zuko tossed and turned in his bed unable to get comfortable no matter where he lay, turning onto his side Zuko paused as he hand landed on the empty side of the bed that he subconsciously refused to touch, the side that had been empty since Mai had left him, through his own terrible judgement he had lost one of the only people who loved him for who he was and doomed himself to a future loveless marriage, clutching a handful of the bed sheet Zuko tried his best to ignore the pain and get some sleep knowing that another long line of suitors would be waiting for him the next day

Around an hour later Zuko awoke from his light fitful slumber to the sound of his door unlocking and as far as he knew only he and Iroh had a key and Iroh was never out of bed at this time of night, reaching under his pillow to took hold of the dagger he had placed there for protection after the last attempt on his life, steeling himself Zuko feigned sleep listening as the intruder quietly shut his door and crept their way towards him, he waited until he felt the weight of the intruder on his bed knowing that if he acted too soon they could block and retaliate keeping still until he felt warm breath on his ear

Zuko waited all the way until he felt the tender traces of finger tips along his cheek before he struck, spitting flames at the candle on his bedside table to light up the room as he quickly grabbed the intruder roughly by the neck swinging the blade from under his pillow ready to carve out their throat in one fluid motion only stopping when he recognized the intruders doll like face "that better not be what I think it is Sparky" Toph said feeling the cold metal of the dagger against her skin as Zuko had only stopped a split second before it cut into her

"Damn it Toph, what were you thinking?" Zuko growled stabbing the dagger into his beds head post releasing his grip on the Earth benders neck

"What was I thinking? You nearly fucking killed me!" Toph retorted rubbing the spot on her neck where Zuko's fingers had dug in feeling the bruises forming already

"I'm the damned Fire Lord for Agni's sake, when someone sneaks into my bedroom it's not for a friendly visit; they sneak in to take my life on some kind of personal vendetta or the claim the bounty on my head!" Zuko spat back barely noticing how Toph was straddling his lap as he glared up at her

"You have a bounty on your head?"

"Passed down from my father, since assassins can't reach him in his cell my life is deemed tribute to those he harmed, one last week nearly finished the job" he sighed pulling down the neckline of his night shirt to reveal a thin healing scar just below his throat taking Toph's hand and tracing her finger tips along it making her take a sharp intake of breath

"I hope you got that bastard good"

"I don't like to talk about it" the Fire Lord responded reflecting on the wounds he had inflicted on the assassin in self-defence, he had burned the man so greatly that he only survived a few days in his cell before succumbing to his wounds taking the knowledge of who had hired him with him

Feeling a rare pang of pity Toph ran her finger tips along Zuko's collarbone unsure of how to cheer him up, her normal method would be to punch him as hard as she could and tell him to man up but even with her lack of empathy she knew that this wasn't the situation for it "why are you here Toph? And what in Agni's name are you wearing?" he asked taking in the thin green night dress that barely covered the petite girls body

"You know I'm not one to give up Sparky" Toph grinned wickedly clutching a fistful of Zuko's shirt "and this thing I'm wearing, yeah I wouldn't pick something like this in a million years but Sugar Queen said stuff like this really gets guys going"

"Katara set you up to this?!"

"Oh no, the idea was all me, she just helped encourage it, the others don't like how you've been since Sunshine up and left" Toph responded feeling Zuko flinch at her nickname she had given Mai "I personally don't get why you're so against this, wouldn't you rather have someone who knows everything about you over someone who just wants a title to her name?"

"I had someone like that and I fucked it up!" Zuko snapped back moving from under Toph to stand up knocking the Earth bender onto his bed "you think it's as easy as that? I can't have Mai so I'll just have you? Look it's not as easy as that, it's just….ugh" the Fire Lord groaned as he sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands "look you're right Toph, it would be a hell of a lot better if I chose you over some random suitor but I just can't jump into bed with you like it was nothing"

"What makes you think this means nothing to me?" Toph asked placing a hand on Zuko's arm "look, I like you Sparky, more than I ever liked Aang or even Sokka and I'd like to think that you like me back too, I'm positive I felt your heart rate go up when you saw me earlier" she admitted squeezing his arm a little tighter "just give this a chance, one night, if you still feel the same in the morning we'll just act like it never happened"

Turning to face her Zuko was about to turn her down again when Toph suddenly pulled him towards her leaning in to firmly press her mouth to his, the kiss was firm and tongue filled which was to be expected of Toph as her small hands quickly moved to tangle in Zuko's hair to keep his head in place catching the Fire Lord completely off guard, tugging at his hair Toph deepened the kiss as she felt what little restraint Zuko have left melt away as his hands moved to her slender hips and to her delight he reclined back onto the bed bringing him with her until she was laying on top of him not breaking the kiss for a second

Zuko was hot, for lack of a better description, as Toph practically crushed her mouth to his her lips burned against his and his tongue felt like it was searing hers adding an almost masochistic pleasure to the embrace, moving her hands from his hair she moved them to his hands pushing them down from her hips to her small but round and very firm ass encouraging him to squeeze and grope it as he pleased moaning into his mouth

Zuko groaned as he felt Toph started to grind against him already feeling her arousal through the thin material of her night dress and his pants "get this fucking thing off of me" Toph panted as she broke the kiss momentarily stunning Zuko with her profane language, taking hold of the shoulder straps of her clothing Zuko slowly began to pull them down making Toph growl with annoyance taking over to rip at the clothing until it was in tatters on the bed around them leaving her completely naked straddling Zuko's waist

Toph grinned broadly as she could practically feel Zuko's eyes widening at the sight of her "yeah I know, I'm hot as hell" she smirked taking hold of Zuko's wrists moving his hands to her meagre chest "don't waste all night gawking at me Sparky and get groping" she growled lustfully starting to grind down on Zuko's growing bulge

Zuko's heart pounded even harder as his pants became uncomfortably tight, he couldn't deny it anymore, he wanted Toph and wanted her now, her breasts may not have been as big or as soft as Mai's but they were perky enough to fill up his palms and firm enough for him to get a good grip on them, moaning louder as Zuko's rough hands squeezed her meagre chest Toph reached down to rid him off his pants pulling them down and gasping with lust when his erection sprang free against her tiny core

Reaching down she wrapped her small fingers around his throbbing shaft to get a better 'look' at him biting her lip as she memorized every inch of it in her mind's eye, from what she felt he was eight, maybe nine thick mouth-watering inches, easily bigger than the previous guys she had slept with on whims, swabbing her thumb over the cock head she scooped up a layer of precum before sucking her thumb clean "mmm salty and…spicy? Well I can't say I'm surprised with that coming from a Fire Nation boy" she smirked before shifting down his body until her face was level with his groin cradling his balls with one hand whilst the other stroked his shaft "damn these feel heavy, you've really been neglecting yourself haven't you Sparky?"

"The last few weeks have been very stressful, haven't exactly had any me time if you get my meaning" Zuko groaned as Toph's small but very skilled hands worked his shaft, he was hardly surprised that the Earth Bender had sexual skill as he was by no means a virgin himself and with Toph's confidence and general attitude she would have been able to get most guys into bed in seconds

"You know people normally cure stress by jerking off, not blue balling themselves" Toph tittered before taking a slow long lick along the length of his cock "you're in for a real treat Princess, I'm gonna give you the best head you've ever had" she gloated before quickly proving her statement taking every inch of him into her mouth and down her throat effortlessly, Zuko's head fell back with a choked groan as his body was overwhelmed with sudden sensation unable to do anything but lay there whilst Toph orally worked his neglected manhood, placing her hands on his abdomen Toph ran her finger along every toned muscle tracing the lines of his six pack to memorize every inch of his front as she swallowed hard around his cock squeezing her windpipe as tight as she could loving the strained groan that escaped the Fire Lord's mouth

Craning his head forward Zuko gritted his teeth watching as Toph bobbed her head rapidly along his length letting out soft gagging noises every time she took him down her throat, Zuko could only marvel in pleasure as Toph took every inch of him reshaping her windpipe without restrain making him momentarily wonder just how experienced the small blind girl was but those thoughts were quickly cut off by the feeling of his rapidly brewing climax

Toph moaned loudly around Zuko's cock as she tasted his spicy precum coating the inside of her mouth and sliding down her throat warming her insides as she continued to suck on him, moving her hands to his groin she quickly felt out and found each pressure point and pressed down on them making Zuko's hips buck as jolts of pleasure ran through him, making a mental note to thank Ty Lee for teaching her of such pressure points Toph then hollowed her cheeks as much as she could sucking with everything she had until Zuko's cock finally erupted in her mouth

Zuko's mind became a sheer white haze as he emptied his pent up release straight down Toph's throat at a rate he didn't think was possible, he never came this much or as hard when he was with Mai leaving him to the point that he felt that the blind girl was draining the very life from him whilst she heartily gulped down every shot of his seed that escaped his cock taking it all in her stride, just as his release was about to end though Toph pulled her mouth off of him and started to stroke him as his last few streams arched out over her face and hair smirking almost arrogantly as her hand worked Zuko near dry

When his release ended it took Zuko a few minutes to fully return to the world of the living and sit up on his elbows to look down at Toph "you finally done Sparky?" the blind girl grinned as she continued to stroke him "feels like you've got some more in you, that's good cos I wasn't going to be done with you either way" she purred as she slid up to straddle his waist rubbing her tiny little wet slit along the length of his cock "spirits you're still so hard, how could Sunshine give this up?" she panted as she reached down to position the tip of his cock against her pussy rubbing the head along her entrance

Too out of it to react to Toph's mentioning of Mai Zuko could only watch as she harshly slammed herself down on his dick causing her groin and lower abdomen to bulge out around his size, as she felt herself get stretched beyond her limit Toph threw her head back reaching forward to grab the metal lining of the headrest unintentionally Metal Bending it into almost handcuffs bending the metal lining around her wrists leaving her trapped in that position "oh spirits….oh fuck…." Toph gasped as she clenched tight around Zuko's cock feeling herself brought to the very brink of orgasm just by him entering her alone

When Toph finally got used to Zuko's size inside of her she realized the position she had put herself into without realizing "ooh kinky" she tittered as she tested the restraints strength, she could easily Metal Bend her way out but the binds were strong enough to hold her until she truly tried to escape "looks like you're in control now Princess, you better enjoy it while you can cos this isn't going to be a regular thing" she purred rolling her hips as Zuko reached forward to place his hands on her supple ass, moaning as his rough fingers dug into her ass cheeks Toph continued to rock her hips encouraging him to start moving himself

As Toph's tight womanhood squeezed his shaft like a vice Zuko felt the last remnants of his reservations on the act slip away gripping Toph's ass harder and slamming up into her making her shriek with pleasure as her orgasm was set off shaking hard on Zuko's lap, as Toph's pussy clenched rhythmically around his shaft Zuko held her in place thrusting up into her as fast as he could watching every orgasm crazed expression that graced the Earth Bender's face "is this…the best…you've got?" Toph grunted through her orgasm looking down at Zuko with wide faded eyes "get behind me and give me everything you have, I want to fucking feel it!"

Zuko couldn't help but smirk at her demand slowly pulling out of her loving how she bit her lip to resist letting out a whine from the sudden lack of him filling her and how her hole quivered with need as he moved out from under her and positioned himself behind her, taking hold of her tiny waist Zuko proceeded to tease her rubbing his cock against her slit and between her ass cheeks making her pant with lust as the metal binding her wrists started to strain "you better put that dick back inside me or this metal is going around your damn wrists!" Toph snapped in frustration only making Zuko chuckle darkly and spank her hard before slamming his cock back into her eager cunt

Instantly orgasming again from the depth Zuko reached bucking back against him frantically as she goaded him on with every thrust, she had to admit that despite the awkward start Zuko was easily the best fuck she had ever had and would definitely be the major bonus if he chose her to be his Fire Queen, if not she would easily settle on being his concubine/fuck buddy, squeezing herself tighter around him she started to feel his precum pooling inside her "that's it Sparky! Cum deep inside me, burn my insides!" she panted freeing herself of her binds to reach back clutching at his arms as she bucked back even harder, sweat starting to run down her skin as Zuko's body heat rose with every passing second until she felt the scorching heat of his release inside of her setting off her final orgasm of the night before they both collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap

"So Princess…am I Fire Queen material or what?" Toph panted as she enjoyed Zuko's weight on her back tittering as Zuko's only response was an exhausted mumble against the back of her neck "I'll take that as a yes"

(The next day)

By the crack of dawn the courtyard outside the main palace was filled with a long line of hopeful suitors just like every day before that all of them eagerly waiting for the doors to open so that they can try to convince Zuko to accept them, except this time instead of one of the guards opening the door to allow them entry it was Iroh who strode out when the doors open "may I have all of your attention please?" he called up causing the line to fall into nervous silence "I'm afraid your service will no longer be needed, a Fire Queen has been selected" he announced to which the line went into near riot in shock and outrage that they didn't even get the chance to apply

As the rabble escalated the windows to Zuko's master bedroom swung open revealing Toph as naked as she had slept "shut up! I'm trying to sleep up here!" she shouted sending the crowd into silence again "that's better! Now all of you get out of here before I start an earthquake or something!" she snapped before slamming the windows shut to go back to bed

Staring up in surprise as Toph disappeared back into the bedroom Iroh couldn't help but chuckle as the line slowly left dejected "yes, my boy made the right choice, she'll make a fine Fire Queen" he grinned before heading back into the palace humming happily

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Happy birthday Aang

Happy birthday Aang

"Ah Spirits Katara" Aang gasped as his hands pulled at the frozen restrains that held them to the beds headboard, his back arching as Katara's fingertips and tongue explored every inch of his upper body tracing every defined muscle of his young teenage body, when he had woken up the morning of his sixteenth birthday he had expected it to be just like his fourteenth and fifteenth, constant peace meetings and travelling the world to help maintain peace and suppress any pro-Ozai rebels that were still around but instead he had awoken to the door of his and Katara's bedroom frozen shut and his girlfriend straddling him in a way that made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon

Aang had really grown over the three years they had been together going from a physically fit child to a well-toned young man, his height had increased to the point where she now had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye like he had done to her when they had first met, after some coaxing from Sokka Aang had let himself grow some of his facial hair out whilst keeping his head shaven as Sokka claimed that facial hair was something every man needed

Thankfully for Katara though Aang settled merely on some stubble over the overbearing and frankly disturbing beard and moustache Sokka was currently sporting which Katara was sure Sukki would shave off the next time her brother fell asleep, the last obvious feature of Aang's to change with his aging was his voice and it was one of the changes that Katara loved the most, upon hitting puberty Aang's voice dropped several decibels gaining a very pleasing baritone that sent shivers down Katara's spine when he said the right things to her

Kissing down Aang's abdomen Katara purred huskily as she reached his underwear finding them deliciously tented sitting up to straddle his waist gazing down at him with lust darkened eyes, reaching down she took hold of the bottom of her top pulling it up teasingly slow letting Aang feel every agonizing second before her breasts bounced free showing how much she had grown over the last three years, she had gone from slender to curvy in all the right ways developing hips that many men from her tribe pointed out would greatly help her with child baring

Normally she would have been angry with the sexist tone of their compliments but she didn't let it affect her as she was planning on having Aang's children one day, her breasts had swelled to the point that she couldn't enter taverns without being practically assaulted with compliments and cat calls making her feel a strange mixture of disgusted and flattered, along with her waist and chest filling out her supple behind had grown as well as her thighs to support it making her the very image of voluptuous beauty

Purring as Aang's wide eyes remained glued to her chest Katara slid her hands into his underwear gently wrapping them around his rock hard shaft making him gasp as his back arched "does this feel good?" she breathed as she pulled his underwear down to free his aching erection stroking him faster loving how hot his skin was compared to hers, gritting his teeth tighter Aang could only nod making Katara lick her lips sultrily as she watched the sweat starting to bead on his forehead and chest "good because this is going to feel even better" she added before sliding down his body even more to take his manhood into her hot wet mouth

Aang's pleasured cry echoed through the room as his back arched again bucking his hips hard pushing his cock deeper into Katara's wanting mouth, moaning around his pulsing cock Katara tilted her head so that Aang could see her cheek bulging out whilst she stroked the base of his manhood with one hand letting the other trace the muscles of his chest and abdomen "Spirits Katara" Aang gasped as his girlfriend's tongue every inch of his cock that it could reach, feeling him throb against her tongue already Katara hummed at the sensation sending blissful vibrations along his length and resonating through his groin

Starting to taste his precum Katara then pulled away replacing her mouth with her hand stroking him fluidly to keep his approach to climax steady before she replaced her hand with her breasts moaning as her boyfriend's throbbing cock disappeared between them leaving only the weeping head showing through her cleavage, she didn't even have to move her breasts before she knew Aang was mere seconds from climax by the quickening of his breathing and how much precum was oozing out coating and warming her chest, purring at the sensation Katara took the head of her boyfriend's cock in her mouth sucking hard as she started to pump her breasts along his cock setting off his climax near instantly

Crying out her name Aang arched his back as far as it could go pushing more of his cock between her heavenly breasts and mouth as he unloaded deep down her throat, humming around his cock head whilst he released his delicious seed in thick spurting streams Katara zealously swallowed everything he gave her, she would never admit to anyone just how much sexual satisfaction she got from drinking Aang's cum but behind closed doors whenever Aang had some time off she was free to indulge herself as much as she wanted

Keeping her lips pursed tight around the tip of Aang's manhood Katara kept sucking even after he had stopped spurting his addictive seed replacing her breasts with her hand again to leisurely stroke him making sure she had gotten every drop of his release out of him, when she finally removed her mouth from him she still continued to work him running her tongue along every inch of him that it could reach whilst her hand worked the rest "Spirits Katara, you're going to be the death of me" Aang panted heavily as his chest burned from exertion making Katara just titter in response as she circled his sensitive cock head with her tongue

"I don't see you complaining" the Water Bender smiled dirtily taking the first couple of inches of his manhood back into her mouth giving it a few more hard sucks before going back to licking "I bet you spend hours just thinking about me doing this very thing for you during those long peace meetings, if you want next time I'll see if I can sneak myself under the table during the next meeting to make it more tolerable for you" she purred as her eyes darkened with the lustful promise making Aang let out a shuddering moan of arousal

Licking her lips at the deep rumble that escaped Aang's chest Katara moved into her favourite position when she wanted to sexually torture her boyfriend, being a Monk Aang was a devout believer in equality and in basically being fair meaning that he always insisted on returning the favour, whenever she pleasured him he pleasured her back and there was nothing that riled him up more in the bedroom than if he was unable to return the favour, turning herself around Katara positioned herself so she was laid out in an almost sixty nine position, her upper body resting on Aang's abdomen whilst her lower body rested on the bed by his upper body completely out of reach in his restrained state

Practically able to feel the frustration resonating from her boyfriend as he struggled harder against the ice bindings on his wrists Katara eagerly took his cock back into her mouth bobbing her head as fast as she could as Aang's hips bucked "Katara" Aang almost whined as his struggles started to weaken knowing that there was no way of stopping his girlfriend now that she had started, smiling around his cock as she felt him relent and relax Katara reached down to cup his balls as she sucked even harder

Now that he had relaxed and allowed himself to fully enjoy Katara's mouth on him Aang didn't last much longer leaking precum onto Katara's tongue after a few minutes before cumming hard again shortly afterwards filling her mouth with his second hot load which again Katara swallowed zealously, gulping down every spurt of Aang's seed Katara then immediately started stroking him again to keep him hard as she moved to position herself over his erection reverse cowgirl style and without saying a word sank down on him taking his manhood inside her to the very base

As the tip of Aang's cock pressed against her cervix Katara through her head back crying out in ecstasy placing her hands back against Aang's waist for balance "oooh Spirits Aang! You're so big" the Water Bender moaned drooling slightly as her groin and lower abdomen bulged to accommodate her boyfriend's girth, balancing her hands on his chest and her feet on his thighs Katara started to gyrate her hips panting and moaning as she made sure Aang's cock reached every inch inside her snug wet cunt

Gritting his teeth as sweat began to bead on his forehead Aang started to buck his hips thrusting up into Katara's pussy as she started to ride him as fast as she could, the sounds of their conjoined pants and moans along with their bodies repeatedly colliding echoed throughout the room as Katara quickly brought herself to orgasm on Aang's dick clenching tight around him as she screamed with bliss, relaxing her arms Katara laid back fully against Aang's front using just her hips and thighs to keep pumping her cunt along his cock whilst he bucked up hard into her "oh Spirits Aang I love you" she panted as she rested her head in the crook of his neck letting him hear every moan and cry of bliss as she felt him throb inside of her

It wasn't long before Katara brought her boyfriend to his third powerful climax gasping in utter bliss as she felt his hot thick seed pour into her filling her womb completely making her feel full and complete, with a soft moan Katara then let Aang's cock slide out of her and rest against her inner thighs as she rolled over to face her boyfriend softly caressing his face as he panted for breath about to tell him to get his rest as she had plenty more planned for him when a knock at the door suddenly rang out

Jumping up Katara hurriedly covered Aang up with a bed sheet melting the ice around his wrists and sending the water back into her flask before doing the same with the ice covering the door placing the flask to a side and covering herself with a nightgown, she then smoothed her hair down as much as she could before finally opening the door to find Zuko standing outside along with a couple of his advisors "Zuko? Isn't it a little early for a visit? I know you have that whole 'rise with the sun' thing but still" Katara asked as it was barely a couple of hours after sunrise

"Avatar Aang was expected at the palace meeting room over an hour ago, why has he yet to arrive?" one of the advisors asked before Zuko could speak earning him a harsh glare from the Fire Lord

"Oh, well as you can see Aang has taken ill so I thought it was best that he rested for the day" Katara responded opening the door slightly to allow the advisors to peer in and see Aang in the bed who had thankfully decided to feign sleep adding to Katara's lie

The sight alone was seemingly enough for the advisors who quickly made their leave with a huff muttering under their breathes about Aang being lazy and ignoring his responsibilities, Zuko though was able to see through the ruse noticing the slight flushed coloration on both Aang's and Katara's cheeks and the thin layer of sweat that coated the Water Benders skin "so Aang is sick I see" he spoke with a slight smirk on his lips showing Katara that he had caught onto what had really happened "make sure he gets plenty of rest and I'll make sure that neither of you are disturbed, also if he happens to recover by this evening there's going to be a birthday celebration for him at Uncle's tea house, I hope to see you both there" he added before giving Katara a nod and heading off to follower his advisors out

Smiling softly as she watched Zuko leave Katara then closed the door refreezing the handle as her smile turned into a devilish smirk "so where were we?" she purred turning back to Aang shrugging the nightgown off of her shoulders letting it fall to the floor as she sauntered back to the bed "how about I wear the shackles this time and you go on top?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. The going away present

The going away present

"So I'll be gone for two weeks"

"Yes I know Toph"

"You sure you can run everything without me?"

"I was a perfectly competent Fire Lord before you got involved"

Toph couldn't help but smirk at the agitation in Zuko's voice as he walked her towards Aang and Appa as they waited for her in the Fire Palace courtyard, it had been a good few months since she had performed as the Blind Bandit and according to messages received from the Earth Rumble arena she had several challengers lining up to try to take her title prompting Toph to arrange a two week stay in Gaoling

"You know it's going to be nice to be able to sleep comfortably in my own bed again, without you kicking me in your sleep or forcing me to the very edge when you seem to insist on sleeping spread out" Zuko quipped earning himself a 'light' punch in the arm

"Oh please, I give you two days before you go crazy without me and draw my face on a pillow" Toph smirked as they reached Appa grabbing onto one of his saddle straps to climb up his side taking a seat on his back "oh and I left you a little something in our bedroom to tide you over until I come back Princess, love ya!" she called down to him blowing him a kiss before cheekily ordering Aang to take off as if he were a lowly carriage driver, shaking his head wearily Aang bid Zuko goodbye before instructing his flying Bison to take off

Waiting until Appa was completely out of view Zuko let out a sigh before turning to return to his bed chambers, by 'a little something' Toph most likely meant that she had left the bedroom in a total mess again or even left some more drawings for him to 'admire', since she had become his Fire Queen the Earth Bender had insisted on being part of every duty that came with the title which included signing treaties which meant learning how to write, to her credit she picked up and memorized the shapes and appropriate sizes of certain letters and whilst her hand writing looked identical to that of an infant's her written words were still readable, along with the will to write Toph soon took up drawing using her 'second sight' to get the general gist of what things were shaped like and whilst once again her drawings were almost infantile in skill Zuko had to admit her work looked like that of a master artist compared to Sokka's doodles

Upon entering his bedroom Zuko shrugged off his formal robes hanging them up leaving just his pants on before turning to his bed expecting to find the covers across the room or somehow attached to the ceiling like last time, what he hadn't expected though was to find a strange box on the bed, it wasn't large enough to hold an extravagant gift which wasn't all that surprising of Toph as she found overly flashy gifts to be pointless, it wasn't small enough to be something like a trinket or a book either which continued to peak Zuko's interest

Picking up the box he found it to have a fair weight to it, not too heavy that he had to put exertion into lifting up but heavy enough to show that there was definitely something inside "I swear to Agni if this is another baby Badger Mole I need to have a serious talk with Toph" Zuko sighed as he decided to risk shaking the box expecting to hear the tell-tale snuffling and scratching of Toph's favourite animal inside

"Ow!"

Zuko flinched at the loud exclamation of pain that came from the box dropping it as he jumped back, his hands igniting as his mind immediately flew to the conclusion of an assassination attempt as the box's lid slowly lifted, what he hadn't expected though was for Ty Lee to climb out of the box without a scrap of clothing on "ow Zuko is that how you treat all your presents?" the brunette groaned rubbing her head as she slunk out of the small box in a manner that only a contortionist of her calibre could accomplish "I told Toph that the box was too roomy"

"Ty Lee…..what in Agni's name is going on here?!" Zuko snapped as Ty Lee stood up and stretched shamelessly flaunting her ample chest prompting the Fire Lord to glance around the room to prevent himself from staring, despite the fact that Toph had told him that she couldn't care less if he ogled other women he was still a traditionalist and he likened looking at another naked woman to cheating "if this is some kind of sick joke I swear…."

"A joke? You mean Toph didn't tell you?" Ty Lee replied with an almost confused tone "she said you'd know about this"

"Know about what? What are you talking about?" Zuko questioned to which Ty Lee handed him a note from inside the box she had been stored in "what is this?"

"A note Toph wrote in case you didn't believe me, she asked me to take care of you whilst she was gone, she didn't want her boyfriend being lonely" the contortionist explained while Zuko eyed her suspiciously "just read the note"

Letting out an exasperated sigh Zuko glanced at the note and to his surprise the handwriting on it was near if not identical to Toph's, wild rough scribbles that barely resembled readable words and after a few seconds of reading he realized what Ty Lee was saying was true "hold on, how do I know that you didn't write this just to sate some perverted fantasy"

"Wow being Fire Lord has made you full of yourself" Ty Lee giggled making Zuko scowl "and you know my handwriting, it's much better than that"

"You could have used your weak hand"

"I'm ambidextrous" Ty Lee pointed out waggling her fingers "come on, I know Toph has discussed the idea of you sleeping with other women before, she could never keep her fantasies to herself, I still wonder how she could have a voyeur fantasy whilst being blind though, she must just like the idea of listening to it" the contortionist pondered before shrugging it off "anyway you have your proof that Toph wants this and I'll admit I really want it too"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've always found you attractive but I never wanted to get between you and Mai, she wasn't as open with your relationship as Toph is" the brunette explained placing a hand on Zuko's shoulders "so why don't you get on the bed and let me take care of you like Toph wanted?"

Swallowing thickly as Ty Lee placed her hands on his shoulders and set him down on the bed Zuko started to recall that Toph did talk a lot about the idea of him sleeping with other women whilst she 'watched', he had never given it much thought though always passing it off as Toph joking as she always enjoyed freaking him out in various ways and anything she suggested of a sexual matter was usually followed by 'and we should get Iroh involved too' just to hear him choke on whatever he was eaten or feel his heart stop being from shock for a moment

"Now let's get these pants off of you" the contortionist purred taking hold of Zuko's pants tugging them down his legs as he raised his hips to aide her, her eyes never leaving his groin as she left him in just his undergarments licking her lips when she noticed that his underwear was tented "well it looks like somebody wasn't as against this ideas as he said he was" she teased reaching forward to rub him through his underwear "oooooh you feel big, now I can finally see what Toph has been gloating about"

Taking hold of Zuko's underwear Ty Lee all but tore them all allowing his manhood to spring free making her eyes go as wide as saucers "holy shit! It's a good thing Toph's a tough girl for her size otherwise you might have crippled her with this thing" she gasped staring in sheer wonder at Zuko's cock, licking her lips she slowly leaned him looking him straight in the eyes as she slowly trailed her tongue from the base of his manhood to the tip eliciting a moan of pleasure from both of them "it's so hot, I've never slept with a Fire Bender before, I didn't know you'd be this hot" she moaned relishing the slight burning sensation his cock had left on her tongue

Reclining back on the back Zuko fully relaxed to enjoy the experience as Ty Lee continued to run her tongue along every inch of his cock before moving down to give his balls the same treatment "mmmmm so big and heavy, no wonder Toph speaks so highly of you" the contortionist moaned letting each ball rest on her tongue whilst she reached up to stroke his cock "I've got a surprise for you, just lay back and enjoy"

Curious as to what she meant Zuko complied moving back to fully recline against the pillows allowing Ty Lee to crawl onto the bed keeping her face level with his erection as they moved, when Zuko was completely laid back Ty Lee took the head of his cock into her mouth placing her hands on the bed by each side of his waist before pushing herself up into a handstand above Zuko's waist, winking down at him the brunette then proceeded to do 'push ups' pumping her mouth along his dick sucking hard as she pushed herself up and down

"By Agni…." The Fire Lord groaned as Ty Lee worked every inch of his cock with her hot wet little mouth, her tongue slathering wildly along his girth soon soaking both his cock and groin with her drool, Ty Lee moaned loudly as she pumped her mouth and throat along Zuko's cock faster loving the burning sensation his skin brought to her tongue and windpipe, now she knew what Toph had meant when she said that giving Zuko oral sex was like sucking on a hot candy

Lifting one of her hands Ty Lee then spun around so that she was 'facing away' from Zuko giving him the perfect view of her perky tits so that he could watch them bounce as she moved, amazed that the brunette could hold herself up in such a way without any loss of balance Zuko reached up to try and take hold of her sides only to have his hands batted away when she felt his grip on her "no helping!" she pouted letting his cock fall out of her mouth "Toph told me to take care of you and I can't do that if you don't just lay back and enjoy this!" she asserted before returning to the job at hand taking his cock back into her mouth and resuming her 'push up' pace

A little shocked at Ty Lee's sudden assertiveness Zuko decided it was best to just listen to her reclining back against the pillows again, normally the contortionist was on the submissive side always following someone's lead so to see her in an almost dominant position was strangely arousing, feeling his abdomen tighten as his first release quickly built up "Ty…if you keep going…I'm gonna…" he groaned through gritted teeth in an attempt to warn her of his impending climax

Instead of moving away like he had expected Ty Lee placed on hand on his groin pressing down on three pressure points which not only made Zuko cum instantly but much harder than he had ever done before, his cock erupting with enough force that Ty Lee nearly lost her balance as his cum shot up into her mouth and down her throat to the point that she barely had to put effort into swallowing his release "oh fuck…..oh Agni…" Zuko panted as the contortionist pursed her lips tight around his cock not letting any of his cum trickle out making sure to swallow everything he gave her before finally hopping off of his dick and landing perfectly on her knees in front of her

"Toph was right, you are spicy" the brunette giggled as she wiped her mouth clean noticing Zuko's cock starting to go flaccid "awwww don't tell me you're done already" she pouted

"I've never….cum so hard before" Zuko panted wiping his brow "you finished me in one go, normally Toph makes it so I last at least twice"

"Really? I didn't mean to make you cum THAT much" Ty Lee sighed before perking up as an idea came to her head "hold on, just lay back" she instructed him before laying down on her front until her face was level with his groin spreading her fingers out on his lower abdomen "if I press here….here….maybe there….and here" she mumbled to herself before reaching down to cup his balls "and squeeze here" she added before gasping as his cock sprang back to life slapping her hard in the face "there, much better!" she giggled giving the head of Zuko's dick a tender kiss before moving to stand over him

Gazing up at her Zuko watched in awe as Ty Lee then proceeded to slowly do the splits gently lowering herself down on his cock until he was buried to the hilt inside her tight little pussy, both of them gasping out with pleasure as Zuko's manhood stretched Ty Lee's insides to their very limits making her groin bulge out "oh! Oh! Oh!" the brunette gasped sharply feeling Zuko's cock head pressing hard against her cervix, the heat of him alone sending jolts of pure pleasure along her spine

Placing her hands on Zuko's chest Ty Lee then began to slowly rock her hips biting her lip as she felt his hot cock press against every sweet spot inside of her sending shock after shock straight to her brain "oh it's good! You're so big!" she gasped reclining back until her head and shoulders were resting against the bed so that his cock pressed hard against the bundle of nerves just above her clitoris "oh yessssss"

As Ty Lee continued to bend herself in ways to maximize her pleasure Zuko reached up to grope and squeeze her breasts making the contortionist gasp and mewl at the feeling "naughty" she tittered doing nothing to stop him as she continued to roll her hips and squeeze her cunt around him making the Fire Lord groan with pleasure "mmmmm your dick is so hot, it's burning my pussy"

Leaning forward the brunette then proceeded to bring herself out of the splits moving so that she was squatting over Zuko's cock using her strong thigh muscles to quickly pump her cunt along his length, her tits bouncing inches from Zuko's face as her breath came out in hot laboured pants, her abdomen tightening with every second as her orgasm built up "oooooh….oooooh I'm cumming! Are you gonna cum? Let's cum together!" she keened running her hands to his groin again starting to press on his pressure points speeding up his second climax greatly making it feel like she was physically draining the cum out of him to the point that he had to grit his teeth to the point of pain so that he didn't scream

Throwing her head back Ty Lee came hard with a sharp cry of ecstasy, her pussy clenching so tight that Zuko's cock nearly made a perfect outline on her groin, the crushing pressure only acting to set off Zuko's own release making the contortionist scream even louder as his scolding hot seed flooded her insides "fuck! Oh Agni yes Zuko!" she shrieked arching her back and raising her arms up to grasp at the canopy over Zuko's bed as she continued to bounce wildly on his cock trying to draw more and more cum out of him

The effects of Ty Lee's pressure point manipulation still running strong through his system Zuko suddenly grabbed the brunettes making her yelp louder as he roughly flipped them over so that he was sat on his knees with the contortionist laid out in front of him, immediately liking the new position Ty Lee pushed herself up to balance on her hands so that she could buck her hips back against Zuko's thrusts making her tits bounce even harder "yeah…yeah that's how I like it….just like that" she panted licking her lips hungrily as she watched the Fire Lord's thick cock slam into her wet tight cunt over and over

Moving his hands down to cup the brunette's firm bubble ass Zuko dug his fingers in firmly as he quickened his pace, sweat beginning to run down his brow and back as his hips started to burn with exertion, his own pants and groans of pleasure mixing with Ty Lee's moans and keens, his eyes seemingly glued to her bouncing chest which only acted to turn her on more in turn making her cunt even wetter and hotter "Agni you're so tight" he panted as the sweat from his brown started to drip down onto Ty Lee's body

"You're big! How can…Toph walk after this?" Ty Lee mewled back wrapping her legs around Zuko's waist drawing him even deeper inside of her "cum in me again….all the way in!" she pleaded balancing herself on one hand using the other to reach down and frantically rub her clit "oh Agni please cum!"

Ty Lee didn't have to wait long for Zuko's cum as the rhythmic clenching of her pussy and her heated lust laced begging soon had him blowing another hot load deep inside of her before he collapsed forward panting heavily against her neck, relaxing her legs the brunette let Zuko roll off of her biting her lip as she felt his cock slowly pull out of her before rolling onto her side running her fingers along his pectoral muscles "well now I can really see what Toph brags about whenever I come visit" she tittered loving the feeling of his hot cum inside of her "I am gonna LOVE these next couple of weeks, so wanna go again? All I need to do is reach down here and…."

(Two weeks later)

The huge metal doors of the palaces entrance nearly fell clean off of their hinges as Toph bashed them open striding in with a broad grin on her face "momma's home kids!" she declared loving how the guards scrambled to come greet her with salutes, she had enjoyed her two week vacation having defended her arena title effortlessly and managed to avoid bumping into her parents despite the fact that the news of her fighting again would have obviously reached their ears

Handing her championship belt to the nearest guard Toph then dismissed them eager to find Zuko and make up for the time she had spent away from him, since Zuko wasn't in the throne room and she knew he wouldn't be in the meeting room as he never held meetings without her Toph headed straight for their bedroom grinning as she was able to feel small subtle vibrations through the ground as she approached the room, even though she couldn't see the guards that had been posted outside the bedroom she could practically feel their slightly quickened heart rates making her grin wider

Practically kicking the door open she was presented with a 'sight' that sent an intense burn to her loins in less than a second, Ty Lee laying out on the end of the bed with her upper half hanging off of it so that she was balanced on her hands whilst Zuko held onto her hips pulling her to him as he pounded into her tight ass whilst she bucked her hips against his thrusts "hey you're home!" Ty Lee cheerily greeted the blind girl not stopping her hips for a second

"Yup, you miss me?" Toph smirked shedding her clothing as she sauntered towards the pair climbing onto the bed and burying her fingers in Zuko's hair turning his head to make him face her "hey babe, been having fun?"

"You have no idea" Zuko grinned back before Toph brought him down into a hot deep kiss for a few moments "I bet you've missed me"

"Don't push it" Toph grinned looking down to 'watch' her boyfriend's continue to rail Ty Lee's ass "as soon as you're done with her it's my turn, I'll show you just how much I've missed your dick"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Melting frozen dirt

Melting frozen dirt

"Sparky! Where the hell are you?!" Toph shouted as she blindly wandered around the camp area that had been set up for her and Zuko, the sub-zero air biting at her bare hands and face as she swept her hands around desperately trying to grab at something to figure out where she was "this isn't funny! I can't fucking see!"

As much as Toph cared for Katara and Sokka she couldn't deny that she hated where they lived, the frozen ground forcing her to wear shoes to prevent her feet from freezing with the obvious drawback of cutting off her main form of sight "Zuko I swear if you're not here in five seconds I'm gonna…"

"Take it easy Toph I'm right here" Zuko soothed her wrapping his arms around the Earth Bender from behind to pick her up "let's get you in the tent" he sighed as Toph gripped his arms tight desperate to see anything as he carried her into their temporary living quarters

"I hate it here" Toph sulked as Zuko placed her down on their bed rolls "it's fucking freezing and I can't see anything, I can't even Bend properly here, the only solid surface is ice and that's water, the real earth is too far down to reach"

"I know Toph, it's not great for me either, there's too much moisture around for me to Fire Bend at my full power"

"At least you're warm" Toph retorted "I hate having to bundle up under so many heavy clothes, I feel claustrophobic"

"It's either that or freeze to death"

"Just shut up and hold me" the Earth Bender sighed leaning back against Zuko's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, promptly using his Bending to raise his body temperature by several degrees to help warm the Earth Bender "much better"

Smirking as Toph snuggled as firmly as she could against his chest noting that it was the closest thing to tender affection she had shown in months, running his hands down her back he then scowled when he moved them lower feeling the bare skin of the Earth Bender's legs "why aren't you wearing pants Toph?"

"They were too stuffy"

"You could have frozen to death, you're not a Fire Bender, you can't raise your body temperature, you need to wear those clothes to stay warm!"

"That's why you're here" Toph countered with a smirk rubbing her bare legs against his, what the Fire Lord didn't realize was that she had also gone without underwear as well as pants wanting to surprise him before she had gotten lost in the camp "too many clothes in the way" she grumbled as she sat up and began to undo her heavy snow coat tossing it aside before Zuko could stop her along with the three shirts she had been forced to wear

"Toph!" Zuko exclaimed as Toph then kicked her feet sending her heavy snow shoots across the tent leaving her completely naked "you'll freeze!"

"Then warm me up then" the Earth Bender smirked back before diving forward lifting Zuko's shirt to crawl under it before he could stop her and after a lot of squirming she finally stuck her head through the neck hole of his shirt pressing her cheek to his "there we go, much better"

Sighing as Toph finally settled down Zuko wound his arms around her again smirking as the Earth Bender stiffened and moaned when his hands settled on her ass through his shirt "easy there Princess, you know what that does to me" Toph 'warned' him nuzzling her head deeper into the crook of his neck as well as the heat from his hands seeped into the sensitive skin of her ass cheeks "fuck that's nice"

Biting her lip as Zuko applied more heat Toph then began to grind down on him in 'retaliation' quickly coaxing an erection out of him making the Earth Bender grin deviously "I know a better way for you to warm me up Princess" she smiled licking Zuko's jawline teasingly before slipping out from under his shirt to straddle his waist, her nipples pebbling instantly from the frigid air

Before Zuko could voice any complaint about the matter Toph then grabbed hold of his pants yanking them down enough to let his erection spring free "there we go, this'll warm me right up" she grinned as she guided his hot manhood to her tight little slit shuddering at the waves of heat it sent through her as she teased herself with it "fuck that's the stuff"

Holding her boyfriend's cock steady Toph then slammed herself down on it throwing her head back with a long loud moan of pleasure, red hot ecstasy coursing through her veins ridding her of every chill and ache she had in her body "fuck yeah Sparky right fucking there!" she panted as she started to wildly bounce on his length

Reaching up to grab hold of Toph's waist as she balanced her hands on his chest Zuko could only brace himself knowing that there was no stopping Toph once she got started even if she had very restricted access to her Earth Bending "Spirits Toph, slow down, someone will hear you" he panted through gritted teeth remembering that Aang and Katara's tent was barely a few metres away next to theirs

"Let them fucking hear me! They might get some ideas" Toph grinned back letting out a sharp cry of pleasure as Zuko's cock pounded against her cervix, her breasts bouncing wildly "come on Sparky put some effort into it, do you want me to freeze?" she smirked as she firmly pressed her feet to the bedroll at either side of him to help herself bounce harder on his cock

"Damn you" Zuko hissed realizing that she had a point, sitting up he wrapped his arms around Toph's small body pulling her to him as he started to thrust up into her, raising his body temperature further to surround her in a human cage of heat

"That's it Sparky, harder!" Toph panted as she wrapped her arms around his upper body and her legs around his waist, clutching at him tightly as her body began to shake "right fucking there! Make me cum! Fucking burn me!" she demanded as she dug her heels into Zuko's lower back, her cunt clenching around his cock as it began to throb inside of her

Gritting his teeth Zuko gripped Toph's tiny body tighter as he moved her along his thrusting cock, her squeezing pussy driving him towards climax extremely quickly and by how heavy and sharp her breathing was getting she wasn't far off either "Zuko…Zuko I'm cumming….oh fuck!" the Earth Bender then cried clutching at him harder digging her nails into the skin of his back as her body seized up against him, her blind eyes rolling back as her orgasm washed over her

"Shit!" Zuko cursed as Toph became even more of a vice around him dragging him over the edge into his own climax, spilling his red hot seed into the Earth Bender's begging pussy sending waves of pure heat and warmth through her body making her shake even harder

"Ooohhh yeeeaaahh Sparky, that's the stuff" Toph moaned drooling slightly as she let her grip on Zuko's body go slack, collapsing back onto the bed still connected to him supporting herself on her elbows to watch as her tiny slit soon began to overflow with her boyfriend's steaming cum "one of these days you're going to give my pussy third degree burns" she grinned as Zuko slowly pulled out causing the last couple of streams of his release to land on her groin "if we keep this up I'll be as immune to the cold as you are"

"As tempting as that sounds I wouldn't recommend it, I'm sure at least a couple of people here heard us" Zuko replied as Toph scooped up the cum that had landed on her licking her fingers clean of it

"Well let's hope they enjoyed what they heard" the Earth Bender tittered back "now how about just one more round? I'm starting to get a little chilly again"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
